


Take Your Daughter to Work Day

by Whatthenshallwesay



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: But also...probably could have happened?, Coffee Shops, Family Dynamics, Gen, this is kind of goofy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatthenshallwesay/pseuds/Whatthenshallwesay
Summary: Proud Father Bail Organa stops to grab some caf for Leia before her first day at the Senate. Leia accidentally meets...her other dad.
Relationships: Bail Organa & Leia Organa, Leia Organa & Darth Vader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	Take Your Daughter to Work Day

“I’ll be fine, Dad. They’re not actually going to set a bunch of teenagers loose in the Senate building, so I’m pretty sure they’ll give us a tour. Actually, I know they’ll give us a tour. It’s on the schedule.” 

“Well, sure. But nothing beats my tours.” 

Leia rolled her eyes. 

“Oh, come on, Leia. Is spending time with your dear father really that bad?” 

Leia crossed her arms, glancing around the room as if to see if anyone was watching or listening to her. 

“No,” she muttered. “I just don’t want the others to think I was let in the junior legislators program because of who my parents were.” 

“Why not?" he lowered his voice. “I know for a fact the other kids were definitely let in because of who their parents were.” 

“Dad!” 

“Leia,” he smiled, turning to her. “The truth is, you do come from a very privileged place. You know that more than anyone. But, you also worked hard to get here, and you don’t back down from a challenge or from standing up for what you believe in. I’m proud of you.” 

She smiled. “Thanks.” 

He nodded as they reached the front of the line for the Senate caf station. 

“Oh hello Kiri, how have you been!?” Bail said to the woman taking orders. 

“Senator Organa, is that you? It’s been so long!” 

“I’m showing my daughter around. Kiri, this is Leia. Leia, this is Kiri, and I’ve got to tell you, she is the best at remembering orders.” 

“Large iced caf, light ice,” Kiri said. “You do have one of the easiest orders in the Senate.” 

“Thanks…I think. Sometimes I do mix it up a bit though!” Leia shifted, the moment of her father paying her a compliment overshadowed by him being embarrassing again. 

“You’re right," Kiri chuckled. "Well, it’s good to meet you Leia. You want anything today?” 

“Yes please, can I please get a large regular caf?” 

“Sure.” 

“I’ll go with the usual, Kiri,” Bail smiled. “How are the kids?” 

“Oh, so grown up. I’m gonna have to show you pictures later.” 

“Time goes by so quickly! Is Cathan still into sports?” 

Leia smiled politely and scooted to the end of the cart, giving her father a pointed look. There was a huge line gathering behind him. 

Her caf was easy to make, so it slid across the counter quickly. She thanked the person who made her drink and glanced around the atrium for an open table. Her dad was still talking to Kiri. She barely stifled a sigh and decided to make a line for the last open table across the room, continuing to glance back to see if her dad was moving at all. Great. Now he was talking to the other person making drinks. Did he really have to talk to everyone he met? 

Leia was typically hyperaware of her surroundings, all the movement and emotions of a room were easy for her to pick up on. Trying to ignore, well, anything at all, was a challenge for her. 

So she was completely shocked when she ran into someone. 

“Oh no, I’m so sorry—” she stammered, feeling embarrassed and very thankful her cup had a lid on it. The last thing she needed on her first day was to spill caf on some influential senator, or— 

Leia looked up and suddenly felt even more horrified. 

The figure towered over her. 

Running into the Emperor himself might have been less mortifying. 

“You should watch where you’re going,” Vader said. 

“Yes, of course,” she nodded, unsure of what else to say. Should she apologize again? She didn’t even remember his correct title or how to address him. 

“Please excuse my daughter, Lord Vader,” her dad was at her side. When did he get here? She hadn't even noticed him leave the caf cart. _Lord Vader, that’s right._ she filed the title away, trying not to get distracted by wondering _how in blazes_ he had a Lord title. 

“Senator…Organa if I recall?” Vader’s attention shifted to her father. 

“Yes sir,” Bail Organa smiled. Unlike most of the smiles he gave strangers, this one wasn’t very genuine, Leia noticed. “And my daughter, Leia. She’s newly appointed to the Junior Representatives program.” 

What was he doing?! 

There was a moment of awkward silence. Leia had the distinct sense Vader was staring at her. Her dad was holding onto her arm now. 

“You must be proud,” Vader said finally, sounding almost bored. “Excuse me,” he nodded, sweeping past them. 

He was gone, but Leia and her father stood there for a moment. Her dad was still holding onto her, a little too tightly. 

“Dad,” Leia said. “There’s a table over there.” 

“Of course,” he nodded, guiding her to it like she would disappear if he let go of her. In a sudden rush, the sounds and motion of the atrium came back to Leia. She felt a strange emptiness in the pit of her stomach. 

She took a sip of the caf, trying to focus. Her dad was looking around the room carefully. He had the same worried expression as when he had conversations with Mom about the Rebellion that Leia wasn't supposed to listen to. 

_He’s scared,_ she realized. Which was strange. Her father wasn’t scared of anyone. Not really. 

There were plenty of rumors about Darth Vader, but surely he wouldn't hold a grudge against their family for spilled caf... 

“I’m sorry,” Leia said. “It was an accident.” 

“What? No, you don’t need to be sorry,” he said, his expression softening. “I know.” 

“What was he doing here?” 

“He sometimes meets with the Emperor here and…will sometimes accompany the Emperor to Senate proceedings.” 

“Okay,” Leia responded, unsure of how to react. “I’ll be careful,” she said quietly, since her dad looked so worried. 

“I know,” he nodded. “You know that not everyone here is our friend.” 

_Hardly anyone is,_ Leia thought, but she knew better than to say anything out loud. She just nodded instead. She had so many questions, but none of them felt safe to ask. 

“We’ll talk more about – this – at home.” 

Leia nodded. “We can talk about something else. Like one of your old Senate stories.” 

Bail winced. “Maybe this isn’t the best place for that either.” 

Leia sighed. That made sense. The Empire was only 14 years old, but nobody liked reminders of the Republic. She hated the part of politics that stifled history to appease the Emperor, who, if she recalled, was the Chancellor of the Republic before it fell and he promoted itself. 

_What kind of a peaceful and free Empire denies its own history?_ She thought bitterly. 

“Hey,” her dad said, breaking her out of her thoughts. He was smiling again, although it seemed a little forced to cover up his fear. Still, Leia could tell he meant it. “You’re going to be great.” 

“I don’t know, I just embarrassed myself pretty badly.” 

“I trust you and your instincts, Leia. You’re ready for this and willing to apologize when you nearly spill caf on someone.” 

“I guess,” she smiled, shrugging. 

“It’s in your blood.” 

“I’m adopted, remember?” Leia teased. 

“Yes, well, we raised you right,” he said firmly. 

"I'm not too _rebellious_?" Leia held back a smile at her own word choice. 

"Never, Leia," Bail said seriously. "You give me hope for the future of this galaxy."

**Author's Note:**

> I just really love the Organas and hope Bail got all the opportunities to be peak embarrassing and proud dad. 
> 
> I also love the idea of Vader pretending he forgot Bail because he thinks Bail stole Padme's favorite baby name and he's that petty.


End file.
